I Need You
by LibbyKate
Summary: Puck and Santana realise they need each other. Let me know what you think! Rated T for language.


**TA DA! So here's another story! Please let me know what you think- I really love reading all your reviews**!

**Manda- as always this is for you. Hope you like it! You're amazing, and I'm lucky to have you as a friend.**

**Enjoy!**

**Libby xx**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or any characters in it. Which is sad. Also, the song is "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. I don't own that either. Though I think it's the perfect song for Puck and Santana, and I wish they had sung the duet instead. It's such a gorgeous song.**

**_Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<em>**

She holds the photo in her hand tightly, as if trying to keep the memory from fading. It's her absolute favourite picture of them together.

It was taken at the wedding. They're dancing. Puck's hands are on her waist, hers are wrapped around his neck. She's looking onto his eyes, and he's staring straight back. They are laughing and happy and it's perfectly clear to everyone there that they are meant to be together.

She wants him so much it hurts. It's not about the sex, she just wants to be near him. She wants to hear him sing, wants to lie next to him. She wouldn't even mind being yelled at.

And the tears of regret and disappointment sparkle in her eyes, as she thinks about what she's missing. Him.

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping****  
><strong>**In the way you did before**_

He doesn't tell Lauren that the whole he's with her, he's thinking of Santana instead. He doesn't fancy getting the shit bashed out of him. Or being squashed. Or worse (he thinks about the lockers, and he shudders).

Lauren doesn't argue with him the way Santana does. He finds himself thinking of their stupid fights, the screaming, the swearing, and the insults. The passion, the fire. They never meant it though. And they always made up in the end.

He misses her so much it aches. He just wants to see her face, wants to laugh at her stupid jokes. He even wants to fight with her.

And he sighs and hands Lauren yet another piece of candy (how is she not in a sugar coma?), and thinks of who really has his heart. Her.

_**It's a quarter after one****  
><strong>_**_I'm all alone_**

Lauren's not there and Puck's mind wanders. He's knows he's screwed up, and he's not sure how he can fix this, but he's desperate to. His head is whirling with images of her- her smile, her eyes, even her bitchy comments.

His eyes burn, and his chest hurts, and Puck can't believe that it's turned out the way it has. How he hurt her, how he lost her.

And he can't take it anymore.

He reaches out.

_**I said I wouldn't call****  
><strong>**But I've lost all control**_

The phone buzzes on her floor. She gets up too quickly, dizzy with thoughts of Puck and dancing.

Her heart skips a beat as she reads the message from him, knows he still cares, knows this isn't over.

And she can't take it anymore.

She runs, leaving the phone open on the floor.

_Beautiful._

_**I wonder if I ever cross your mind?****  
><strong>**For me it happens all the time**_

She's there standing at his door and he can't quite believe it. She's been crying, her pretty face is glittering, but Puck knows better than to bring that shit up.

He's standing there in his doorway and she wants to touch him. He looks tired and miserable, but Santana knows better than to tell him that. She needs to tell him something else anyway.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What?" And suddenly he's scared. Scared that she's finally realised what a loser he is. That she can live without him. And his brain goes into overdrive until he sees her take a big shaky breath.

"I can't pretend that you mean nothing to me. I can't pretend this isn't killing me, watching you with her. I can't pretend I don't fucking care Puck." Her heart is breaking as much as her voice is, and new tears are shining in her chocolate eyes. Every happy memory of them (and there have been too many to count) is playing in her mind, and she can't focus, she can't see properly.

Puck lets out the breath he's been holding and takes her in his arms. He's laughing and he's relieved and he's not going to screw it up this time. Or he'll try not to, anyway. That's what counts.

She melts into him, giggling and sobbing and taking in the moment. She's giddy and she's in love and she can't believe she ever broke up with him in the first place. What was she thinking?

She runs her hands over his mowhawk, he kisses her forehead. They kiss and they smile and they fit together perfectly. And they wonder how they've managed to stay apart this long

_**I don't know how I can do without****  
><strong>**I just need you now**_

They are lying next to each other, tangled in each other. The lights are playing on their skin and there are fireworks in their eyes. They couldn't stay away, they won't stay away, and it's going to stay like this. Always.

**_I just need you now_**


End file.
